1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to drain shields for eave gutters in the form of screening sections placeable along the interface of the roof line and the rain gutter. The purpose of the screening is to prevent leaves, gravel and other debris from impairing the proper function of the gutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different designing of gutter screens are disclosed in the prior art. A pertinent prior art patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,290 Fleming which discloses a drain shield in the form of screen sections adapted to be assembled end-to-end along a eave gutter. The improvement being a longitudinal vertical spacing along the roof line for diverting water into the gutter while causing leaves, gravel and other debris to be carried over and discharged beyond the edge of the gutter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,710 Davis, discloses spaced elongated ribs having tapered and concave ends providing assistance to propel leaves and other debris to the edge of the gutter while allowing the water to drain into the gutter.